Mansion of Harem
by R2A
Summary: Hidup Len hancur. Len menjadi butler. Len menjadi harem. Gadis maid, Gadis bangsawan, Gadis psychopath, dan gadis lainnya akan menjadi hidup baru Len! Ending tergantung pada anda! Voting fic. GaJe Fic. Maaf cover image-nya agak vulgar. Cover image is not mine.
1. The Boy, The Maid, and The Lady

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, seorang lelaki dengan jaket biru yang di pakainya berjalan amat pelan, menuju ke sebuah tempat yang bagaikan istana. Sesekali ia tersandung kecil, padahal gerak jalannya sudah sangat pelan.

Ia bergumam kecil berkali-kali, "Hidupku sudah hancur." Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat lurus kedepan. "Kali ini aku akan memperbaikinya."

Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa hidupnya, akan berubah mulai dari sana.

_**Mansion of Harem**_

_**Disclaimer : Yamaha Crypton Corporation**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, (maybe) typo(s), etc.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter One :**_

_**The Boy, The Maid, and The Lady**_

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Lelaki itu mengetuk pintu rumah yang bagaikan istana itu. Sebelumnya ia sudah yakin, tidak mungkin ada seorangpun yang akan membukakan pintu, karena rumah itu memang kosong. Sudah terlihat jelas dari luar, menampakkan mansion yang megah tapi tak terawat. Lampunya pun tak pernah menyala.

Tapi keyakinanya berubah, wajahnya berubah menjadi tercengang. Pintu rumah itu, baru saja terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan tinggi seukurannya dan memakai baju _maid._

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengannya. Matanya, rambutnya, tingginya, yang berbeda hanyalah gendernya.

"I ... izinkan aku menginap disini! _Onegai_!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Gadis itu terkejut, "_Go, gomennasai_! Mohon tunggu sebentar. Setidaknya saya harus meminta izin dulu kepada _ojou-sama_. Dan lebih baik, anda masuk dulu, _Goshujin-sama._"

Lelaki itu masuk. Di dalamnya, terdapat ruangan luas nan lebar berisi 1 set sofa mewah yang kelihatan mahal, disertai dengan meja yang senada. Ia duduk disalah 1 sofa. Tak lama, maid yang tadi datang. Ia terlihat cukup tenang.

"_Gomennasai_ karena tadi saya telah lancang kepada anda. Saya adalah Kagamine Rin, _maid_ dari mansion ini. Kalau boleh tahu—"

"Kagamine Len. Ini hanya kebetulan atau ada apa-apa kalau marga kita sama?" Lelaki yang telah diketahui bernama Len, sedikit terheran. "Dan lagi, fisik kita hampir sama, eh?"

Rin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "—jadi, Len-_sama,_ anda dipanggil oleh _ojou-sama,_" rupanya Rin langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Umm, _okay?_ Aku harus kemana?" Len sedikit sumringah.

"Maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya, Len_-sama._ Ayo ikuti saya."

Mereka berdua pergi dari ruang tamu itu. Len mengikuti Rin. Lalu tibalah mereka di sebuah pintu besar. Rin mengetuk pintu itu 2 kali, "_Ojou-sama,_ saya membawa tamu tersebut."

"Masuk," terdengar suara dingin dari dalam. Suara yang terdengar agak nyaring.

Pintu besar itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan suatu ruangan yang lebar, seukuran dengan ruang tadi. Bedanya, ruangan itu hanya berisi sebuah meja dan sebuah kursi yang membelakangi mereka. Di setiap sisi ruangannya, terdapat beberapa rak tinggi berisikan buku-buku tebal. Kemudian di kursi itu, kelihatannya diduduki oleh orang yang disebut-sebut Rin _ojou-sama._ Sekilas, terlihat rambut panjang berwarna _tosca_ milik sang_ ojou-sama _dari samping. Tak lama, kursi itu memutar. Dan terlihatlah sang _ojou-sama._

"Jadi, kau ingin tinggal disini, heh?" tanyanya.

"Ya, bolehkah—,"

"—tidak," potong sang _ojou-sama _tenang.

"Se-setidaknya jadikan aku sebagai _butler_, a-atau tu-tukan kebun, begitu?" gadis itu menyeringai tertarik. "A-agar aku bisa tinggal?" suara Len mengecil.

_Ojou-sama _menepuk tangannya berkali-kali. "Kau benar-benar menarik. Namaku Hatsune Miku, pemilik mansion ini. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadikanmu _butler_ku!" gadis yang diketahui bernama Miku itu pun tersenyum.

_**Mansion of Harem**_

_**Chapter One :**_

_**The Boy, The Maid, and The Lady**_

**Len POV**

Mulai sekarang, aku tinggal di sebuah kamar yang tergolong sederhana bercampur dengan era victoria. Sebuah _single bed_ yang aku tiduri cukup nyaman dan empuk. Meja kecil sekaligus raknya tersedia di samping kasurku. Lemari baju kecil juga muat untuk menampung pakaianku yang tidak begitu banyak. TV? Kau kira seorang _butler_ dapat memiliki TV di kamarnya? _AC _saja tidak ada, tapi kamarku juga tergolong dingin.

Lagipula aku merasakan hal yang tidak beres di sini, di mansion ini. Bukankah mansion ini kosong? Bangunannya saja terlihat hampir runtuh dari luar. Tamannya tidak terawat. Dan lagi, mansion ini bermodelkan era victoria. Bahkan gadis yang bernama Miku itu memakai gaun! Bukankah ini di Jepang?! Lagipula siapa yang mau memakai gaun pada zaman sekarang?

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Terdengar pintu kamarku diketuk.

Aku bertaruh, itu pasti Rin. Kubuka pintu tersebut, benar. Itu Rin, gadis _maid._

"Len, sekarang kau_ butler._ Kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu. Sekarang, aku tidak akan memanggilmu Len_-sama_ ataupun _Goshujin-sama_, karena kita sudah sepangkat," ujar Rin singkat. "Tugas pertamamu, merapikan taman depan."

Aku berjalan menuju taman depan, seingatku, taman depan benar-benar tidak terawat. Kubuka pintu samping mansion itu. Dan ... Apakah aku bermimpi? Rin di belakangku tersenyum. Tapi bukan itu yang aku impikan. Taman itu, bagaimana bisa?

"Bagi orang pertama sepertimu, pasti terkejut benar bukan? Sebenarnya kemarin, sebelum kau menjadi _butler,_ sebelum kau memasuki tempat ini, saat kau melihat taman ini yang begitu tak terawat, itu hanyalah ilusi."

Sebuah taman bunga yang berwarna hijau, jalan setapak dari batu, pepohonan rindang, air mancur, kolam ikan, ayunan, bunga-bunga mekar yang indah berwarna-warni, APAKAH AKU BERMIMPI?!

Aku takjub melihatnya, keindahan yang tak sebanding dengan hal lain. Padahal ini taman depan, masih ada taman belakang dan taman dalam.

"Jadi, Rin. Tamannya sudah indah seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Rin merengut, "Indah, katamu? Lihatlah pohon ceri itu! Tinggi mereka tidak sama, meskipun hanya berbeda 1 cm – 3 cm, Miku_-sama _akan marah! Pangkas mereka!"

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Ta-tapi, 'kan—,"

"—tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau ini _butler_nya Miku-_sama, _apakah kau tidak bangga?!"

Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas dan memasang wajah bodoh, "Memangnya Miku-_sama _itu siapa?"

"Miku-_sama _adalah seorang—,"

"—bangsawan keturunan vampir. Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya seorang vampir, tapi aku hanya keturunannya. Kata ibuku, suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi vampir tulen. Dan Rin-_chan_ akan membantuku mengatasinya."

Aku dan Rin menatap sang _ojou-sama_ berada tak jauh dari kami. Rin memandangku, aku mengangguk mengerti. Miku_-sama _adalah seorang bangsawan.

"Oh, ya, Len_-kun_! Panggil saja aku Miku! Kau tidak perlu memanggilku _ojou-sama _atau Miku_-sama_! Kau juga, Rin-_chan_!" teriaknya menjauh.

_**Mansion of Harem**_

_**Chapter One :**_

_**The Boy, The Maid, and The Lady**_

Disini aku berada, di dapur yang mewahnya tak terbandingkan. Saat ini aku sedang membuat _Red Tea_ dan _Chocolate Strawberry Cake _untuk Miku. Kata Rin, selera Miku tinggi-tinggi, tapi aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak. Jadi aku diajari membuat berbagai macam cemilan untuk pagi dan sore. Untuk saat ini, menu sederhana sudah cukup. Sementara siang dan malam, aku akan diajari Rin membuat makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna(?).

"Sekarang, kau bawa ini ke Miku_-sama._" Rin masih memakai embel-embel _–sama_ di belakang nama Miku.

Aku berjalan santai mendorong _trolly _dengan tangan kirikudan lap di tangan kananku. Rin mengikuti di belakangku. Dia memberi aba-aba ketuk-beri salam-masuk. Aku pun mencobanya.

**Tuk tuk tuk**

"Mi-miku, _snack _sorenya sudah siap. Boleh aku masuk?" astaga, aku terlalu gugup.

"Yo'i," aku _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

Perlahan Rin membuka pintu, membantuku. Sedangkan aku mendorong _trolly_ perlahan. Terlihat Miku sedang memakai gaun berwarna biru tua cerah, bergaya _lolita_ dengan bando bunga berwarna putih berenda-renda. Rambut _tosca_nya dikepang 2 di bawah telinga.

"_Snack _sore ini, _Red Tea _dan _Chocolate Strawberry Cake."_

Miku sedikit terkejut, "Hah, menunya terlalu sederhana!"

_Benar kata Rin,_ batinku.

"Dan, ka-kau, hari ini manis sekali," aku tercengang sekali mendengar mulutku bergerak sendiri.

Pipi Rin memerah_,"A-arigatou, _Len-_kun. _Kau lelaki pertama yang me-memujiku."

_Oh, Kami-sama! Kawaii! Aku terselamatkan_

_**Mansion of Harem**_

_**Chapter One :**_

_**The Boy, The Maid, and That Lady**_

Setelah berbagai macam rintangan, halangan, dan cobaan kuhadapi, sekarang sudah malam. Kalau kalian tidak tahu arti malam akan aku jelaskan. Malam adalah peristiwa dimana matahari menghilang dan digantikan bulan dan dibantu bintang agar tidak terserang negara api, tetapi jangan khawatir, karena ada Aang—APA YANG KUBICARAKAN?! Sekarang sudah saatnya tidur, aku sudah mengganti bajuku dengan piyama dan lekas untuk tidur. Tetapi, ada suatu hal yang mengganggu, aku ingin melaksanakan ritual sebelum tidur. Aku punya 1 pertanyaan. WC dimana, ya?

Aku segera menuju kamar Rin, kuketuk kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Lalu kutempelkan telingaku ke pintu. Sebuah dengkuran halus.

**CKLEK**

_Pintunya terbuka sendiri!_

"Len, terima ... kasih ... fuhhhmmmm, sudah datang ... mmm, menemaniku bersama Miku-_chan_ disini ..."

_Apa aku salah dengar?!_

Spontan aku masuk, dan membangunkan Rin karena tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil, "Rin ... RIN! REEEEEN!" Kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka. "WC, WC ada dimana?"

"Lurus, mentok belok kanan. Nyammm, nyamm." Aku beranjak pergi. Tetapi ada 1 hal lagi yang menghalangiku.

Rin mencengkram pergelangan tanganku kuat, "Len, temani aku. _Plissss_. _Habisnya_, aku takut dimarahi Miku-_chan _gara-gara Len memotong pohon cerinya kelebihan 0,23 cm. Fuhhhmmm." Kutebak dia sedang mimpi buruk. Terpaksa aku duduk disampingnya menunggu cengkaramannya lepas.

**[ 2,5 jam kemudian ]**

"Kyaaaa! A, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?! Lalu, kenapa ada air?! Apakah ada sesuatu yang tumpah?!"

Aku _blushing_ seketika, "sepertinya, aku _ngompol."_

**Paginya,**

"Len-_kun, _kenapa ada bekas tamparan di pipimu?" tanya Miku. Aku hanya tersenyum mengingatnya.

_**TuBerCulosis**_

* * *

Hyaaaaa, maafkan saya, manusia yang tidak bisa dikatakan author ini kembali. Sebenarnya saya sudah pernah mempublish sebuah ff yang discontinued, tapi saya hapus. Gara-gara saya kena writers block. Kalau nggak salah, judulnya, I Want to Look You, Hear You, Touch You, and Talk with You. Ada yang mau ngelanjutin? PM saya. Maafkan saya karena sekarang saya mempublish ff nggak mutu. Rencananya, saya akan memasukkan Rin, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Meiko, IA, dan Mayu ke ff nggak mutu ini. Terus ceritanya Len jadi harem. Dan readers yang menentukan endingnya. Dan nanti genrenya jadi supernatural karena banyak non-human disini. Contoh : Miku jadi vampir tulen. Kalian bisa memvoting pada saatnya tiba.

Apakah anda tahu, saya sangat membutuhkan review untuk memperbaiki jalan ff ini.

Sekian, dan terima kasih,

14-12-13,

R2A


	2. The Rival

"Ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang benar, aku pernah melihat Len di suatu tempat?"

_**Mansion of Harem**_

_**Disclaimer : Yamaha Crypton Corporation**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, (maybe) typo(s), GaJe, etc.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Two :**_

_**The Rival**_

Aku Kagamine Rin. Seorang gadis manusia yang ditemukan oleh Kaito-_sama_. Kaito-_sama_ adalah kakak angkatnya Miku_-chan._ Setahuku, Kaito_-sama_ yang berumur 10 tahun diadopsi oleh orangtuanya Miku_-chan _di panti asuhan, karena ibunya Miku_-chan _tidak kunjung hamil. 1 tahun lebih setelah mengadopsi Kaito_-sama_, ibunya Miku_-chan_ hamil.

Maafkan aku atas bahasaku yang aneh. Jika aku sedang berdua bersama Miku-_chan, _aku akan memanggilnya dengan akhiran _–chan_. Tetapi jika ada aku, Miku_-chan_ dan orang lain, aku akan memanggilnya dengan akhiran –_sama _atau _ojou-sama. _Tapi terkadang, aku hanya memanggilnya Miku.

_Okay_, _back to the story._

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Kaito_-sama_ sudah dewasa. Tetapi Kaito_-sama_ bukanlah keturunan vampir sebagai anak adopsi. Sedangkan Miku_-chan _yang masih kecil, lahir sebagai vampir yang belum sepenuhnya vampir(?) dikarenakan ibunya hamil terlambat. Kaito-_sama_ sadar, bahwa setelah Miku_-chan_ menjadi vampir sepenuhnya, akan memerlukan darah. Akhirnya Kaito_-sama _menemukanku (baca : menculikku) untuk dijadikan 'makanan' saat Miku_-chan_ menjadi vampir tulen. Aku sengaja diculik saat masih bayi, agar aku tidak mengetahui asal-usulku.

Tetapi akhirnya, Kaito_-sama_ menceritakan masa kecilku. Aku diculik. Lalu aku dirawat, dan diajari menjadi pelayan yang baik oleh Kaito-_sama._ Dari kecil, aku sudah mengabdikan diriku untuk keluarga Miku_-chan_. Tanpa disadari, Kaito_-sama_ menjadi cinta pertamaku.

Lalu saat itu, pagi itu, Miku-_chan_ menangis.

"Miku-_chan, _kenapa Miku_-chan _menangis?" tanyaku, dengan suara remajaku.

Tangisnya bertambah deras, "Mama dan papa jahat! Kaito-_nii-chan_!" kalimatnya menggantung tidak menjelaskan pertanyaanku.

Mataku membulat mendengar adanya nama Kaito_-sama,_ "Ada apa, Miku_-chan_?!"

"—Miku-_chan _dan Rin_-chan_, _onii-chan_ akan pergi. Rin_-chan _jaga Miku-_chan,_ ya?" terdengar suara lembut Kaito_-sama_.

Aku memeluk Kaito-_sama_, "Kaito_-sama _mau pergi kemana? Kenapa Miku_-chan _menangis?"

"Rin_-chan_ akan tahu saat Rin_-chan_ berhasil menjaga Miku_-chan. _Jadi, jaga Rin-_chan_, ya?"

Air mataku menetes perlahan, "Tapi Kaito-_sama _harus berjanji, Kaito_-sama _akan kembali, 'kan?" aku mengacungkan jari kelingking kecilku, meminta perjanjian.

Kaito_-sama_ menyatukan kelingkingnya yang jauh lebih besar dari kelingkingku. "Aku pasti kembali, Rin_-chan. _Ingatlah janjimu!"

Semenjak saat itu, Kaito_-sama_ tidak pernah kembali. Aku terus berpikir, _apakah aku, belum berhasil menjaga Miku-chan? Apakah aku gagal?_ Pertanyaan itu terus bergema dalam pikiranku. Bertahun-tahun terus berlalu, orangtua Miku_-chan_ pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Otomatis, Miku_-chan _naik tahta menjadi pengganti. Aku akan selalu menemaninya. Menemani Miku_-chan _yang dikala itu masih remaja sepertiku.

Kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, tetapi berbeda kelas. Miku_-chan _berkelas di kelas 2-A, kelas kalangan atas. Sementara aku, kelas 1-C, kelas kalangan bawah. Setiap istirahat, aku mendatangi kelas Miku-_chan_, mengantarkan bekalnya. Aku pun menjadi anggota bayangan kelas 2-A, karena berteman baik denganku, bahkan bersahabat denganku. Aku tidak pernah di_bully_, dan selalu diistimewakan. Meskipun memalukan menjadi pelayan, ada kalanya seorang pelayan mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

_**Chapter Two :**_

_**The Rival**_

"Lalu kau pun datang, Len," ucapku.

Len mengusap dagunya, "oh, seperti itu. Terima kasih karena telah menceritakan masa lalumu, Rin. Maaf membuatmu menangis."

"Eh? A-apakah aku menangis?" air mataku menetes tidak terkontrol.

Len memelukku, "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Len?" aku terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis manis sepertimu menangis tahu! Lagipula, kau butuh pelukan, 'kan?" Len tertawa.

"_L-Len no b-baka!_ I-ini, bukan berarti aku benar-benar menginginkan pelukanmu, Len!"

Kali ini Len tertawa keras, "Dasar_ tsundere_. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih sekolah sampai sekarang, Rin?"

"_Tsundere janai!_" teriakku malu. "Aku hanya akan sekolah, kalau Miku_-chan_ bersekolah. Sayangnya, Miku_-chan _tidak mau sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat Miku bersekolah! Dimana sekolahnya, dan berapa lama kalian membolos?"

"Itu sudah mustahil. Aku sudah mengajak Miku_-sama _sekolah berkali-kali, tetapi ia tetap menolak. Lalu, aku bersekolah di Crypton _Gakuen_. Seharusnya aku sudah kelas 3," Rin memasang mode berpikir, "Aha! Aku mengikuti 2 kali program akselerasi dan aku bolos 2 tahun. Berarti, aku sekarang kelas 1, Ah! Aku bingung!"

Len terdiam.

"Len?" tanyaku. "Leeeen?"

"..." Len tidak merespon.

"LEEEEEEEEEENN!"

"_Ha'i_?! Tidak mungkin! Kita disekolah yang sama! Dan berarti kau lebih jenius dariku! Tapi sayangnya, kau tinggal kelas karena bolos 2 tahun!"

"Eh?" ... "HEEEEEEE?!"

_**Chapter Two :**_

_**The Rival**_

**Miku POV**

Dari tadi aku sudah mencari Rin dan Len. Entah mereka kemana, mereka bagaikan saudara kembar. Tapi jujur, aku sedang senang. Kemarin, aku dipuji oleh Len. Len adalah Lelaki pertama yang memujiku semenjak lama. Yang paling pertama memujiku adalah Kaito_-nii-chan_,kakak angkatku. Tapi, ia masih 'belum boleh pulang' sampai sekarang. Mama bilang, Kaito_-nii-chan_ dihukum karena telah menculik Rin_-chan._ Lo, bukankah Rin diculiknya sudah lama? Kenapa Kaito_-nii-chan_ dihukum setelah mengajari Rin menjadi pelayan? Apakah Kaito_-nii-chan _meminta kesempatan untuk mengajari Rin? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Dan aku mempunyai 2 pertanyaan,

_Apakah boleh anak angkat menikah dengan anak kandung? Apakah seorang maid boleh menikah dengan majikannya?_

Itu bukan berarti aku menyukai Kaito-_nii-chan_, tapi sebenarnya, aku mencintainya lebih dari seorang kakak. Rin saja sudah terlihat jelas kalau sama-sama menyukai Kaito_-nii-chan_. Aku tahu Kaito_-nii-chan _itu _baka, aho,_ dan ceroboh, tapi dia itu juga baik dan perhatian. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tetap menantikan kepulangannya.

Dan sekarang, Len-_kun_ datang. Membuatku sedikit menaruh hati kepadanya.

_Senyumnya itu, loh! Bagai malaikat shota yang jatuh dari langit ke tujuh!, _batinku saat dipuji olehnya kemarin.

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam aku berjalan mondar-mandir kesana-kemari mencari si kembar itu. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya! Terlihat Rin_-chan _sedang berteriak "heeee?!" kepada Len-_kun._ Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Rin-_chan,_ Len-_kun, _apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana! Apa yang kalian bicarakan—"

"Miku-_sama_! Len_-kun _sesekolah dengan kita!" Rin berteriak heboh.

"Miku, kau harus sekolah! Kau sudah bolos 2 tahun!" Len menambahkan.

Aku terdiam sebentar, mencerna pembicaraan mereka, "1 sekolah? Sekolahku 'kan Crypton_ Gakuen?_ Bolos 2 tahun? Berarti aku—" pikirku sebelum,

"—HEEEEEE?!" teriakku.

_**Chapter Two :**_

_**The Rival**_

**Normal POV**

"Rin_, _Miku! Sudah 10 menit aku mengetuk pintu di luar sini! Apakah kalian ada di dalam?!" seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan iris mata berwarna biru _saphire_ mengetuk pintu berkali-kali sampai bosan. Gadis itu memakai gaun _lolita_ berwarna putih berenda-renda.

"_O-ojou-sama, _mungkin mereka sedang keluar," timpal sang _maid _berambut hijau cerah dan sepasang mata beririskan hijau tua yang berkilau.

Len berjalan keluar membiarkan nonanya—Miku—dan _maid_nya—Rin—meneriakkan kata "heeee?!". Perlahan Len membuka pintu utama, dengan memasang senyum.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Miku-_sama_ dan Rin sedang di dalam, silakan masuk."

"Kenapa bisa ada _shota _yang jatuh dari langit ke tujuh di sini?!" sepasang mata hijau tua terbelalak.

"_Shota_?" sepasang mata biru _shapire_ terlihat datar. "Baunya sedap."

"Luka-_nee-chan_! Gumi-_chan_!" tak lama Miku datang melambaikan tangan.

"Luka-_sama, _Gumi_-chan_, lama tidak bertemu," Rin mengikuti di belakang Miku.

"Siapa _shota_ ini? Baunya sedap sekali." Yang bernama Luka menggumam sambil menyeringai.

_**TuBerCulosis**_

* * *

Saya kembali membawakan chappie ke 2 '**Mansion of Harem**'. Maaf kalau lebih gaje dari sebelumnya. Chapter kali ini menceritakan masa lalu Rin, dan 2 pendatang baru. Kenapa diberi judul '**The Rival**' ? Karena ada Kaito yang akan menjadi Rivalnya Len! Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya Rin, Miku, dan Len akan mulai berangkat sekolah lagi. Kalian masih ingat kalimat di chappie 1 sekitar paragraf 1 sebelum judul, Len bergumam "Hidupku sudah hancur"? Itu kita bahas lain kali saja! Lalu di chapter ini, kalimat paling awal/paling atas sesudah judul, "Ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang benar, aku pernah melihat Len di suatu tempat?", itu juga dibahas lain kali saja!

Terima kasih atas ke 13 review di awal chapter. Terima kasih pula kepada yang telah memberi 3 fav dan kita 3 follow. Terima kasih kepada **bittersweet, Everly De Mavis, Kirigaya Kazuto, Leviathan, lucifer, X MIKO X, Shinichi Rukia, AnimCookies, Readerbaek, Kurone Ryu, hithosihayabusa, hikari len-len, dan Guest. **Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama.

Padahal belum saya suruh voting, tapi sudah ada yang nge-vot. Ya sudah, saya tulis saja :

**LenRin : 5**

**LenMiku : 3**

**LenGumi (belum keluar) : 1**

Saya minta review, pendapat, fav, follow, komentar dan kritik anda.

Arigatou, minna

21-12-13,

R2A


End file.
